The story of Lavishna
by LetAnOwlIn
Summary: This is the story of Lavishna, a night elf mage with an affinity for all magic; arcane, fire and frost. Living alone, and told not to use her magic for fear of her intense power, she is shocked to stumble across an egg, not dreaming how it would bring her into the lives of the Dragonkin, in particular the Aspects and Korialstrasz, and the adventures she will have in Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

The cavern was dark, and deep, but warm. Faint, crimson light glowed, adding to the warmth of the room. The cavern itself was huge; it could easily have held entire races quite comfortably. However, it was not humans, or elves that resided within this cavern, or the numerous chambers connecting it to even bigger caves. This was the home of dragons.

Inside this particular cavern were eggs. Hundreds of eggs. The shells had a reddish tinge to them, hinting at the dragon flight they belonged to. The eggs were larger than most, standing at half the height of a human. The figure studied the eggs, resting a hand on one. The eggs were hot to the touch. This was good – they would soon hatch, ready to serve the Master. Turning to the centre of the room, the figure began to chant. A tear in the fabric of the world began to open, forming a portal. As quickly as the figure could manage, it began to carefully roll the eggs through the portal. With each egg that left, the cavern grew colder, and the crimson light grew fainter.

It took time to get each egg through the portal. Time the figure knew was running out. It could sense the mother dragon beginning to feel the tendrils of the portal's magic, and it knew that soon she would come to the cavern. Half of the eggs were already through the portal when a roar erupted, shaking the very walls of the cavern. The figure stopped rolling the egg it was about to throw through the portal; and began to close it. The shaking grew worse as the dragon got closer to the cavern. The figure could hear the questioning roars of the mother, and the thunderous replies. The portal was not even halfway closed.

Blinding light tore through the cavern, and the figure hastily cast a bubble of protective magic around itself, as fire lit the room. The gigantic mother dragon snapped her jaws and bared her teeth; she would fight for her offspring. A low growl resonated through the cavern. Thinking quickly, the figure levitated the last egg toward the half-closed portal. The crimson dragon stopped growling. "Be careful, mother dragon. If you kill me now, this egg will fall through this portal. I know not where this half-portal will take your egg. And you will never find the hundreds I have already taken!" The figure's voice bore a strange hiss, that grew more prominent as it giggled maniacally. The wrath of this mother dragon would be nothing compared to the wrath of the Master if the figure failed. The dragon took a step forward, and the figure moved the egg closer to the portal, the egg resting precariously on the edge.

The dragon growled once more, and the figure knew it was a threat. Insanity took over, and the figure bumped the egg through the portal, before the entire thing folded in on itself. The egg was gone. The figure's giggling increased as the mother dragon roared, this time in pain. "You will surely pay for this! I will find you, and I will find my offspring. How could you do this to such innocent creatures? They have done nothing, nothing to you!" The dragon whimpered, clearly mourning the loss of her offspring already. "The Master willed it, Life-binder. Now he has your offspring. They will serve him nicely, yes?" And with that, the figure blinked away.

Korialstrasz found Alexstrasza several hours later, still in the egg-chamber, weeping. Watching a dragon weep is a strange sight, but as consort to the Queen, Korialstrasz was no stranger to his love's many emotions, especially sorrow. The red dragon flight had suffered much, the Queen herself only returning to the caverns they called home recently. Korialstrasz had launched a daring rescue of his beloved, enlisting the help of a human mage and elven ranger. He had heard that they had recently married, and Korialstrasz was happy that his two friends had found love with one another.

Korialstrasz turned his attention to the cavern. It looked so bare, so empty. Less than three hundred eggs remained. He walked to curl up beside his beloved, resting his head underneath hers, in an attempt to comfort her. "I… can't feel them." Korialstrasz looked at his Queen, and the pain in her eyes was unmistakable. "I can always feel my young. Always. Even when they are grown, they maintain their bond with me. But the eggs… I can only feel one, my love. One out of hundreds. Who could have done such a thing?" Korialstrasz knew better than to answer her. There were too many enemies that could have done this, and he did not wish to further the pain of the Queen. Instead he stayed with her, for hours, until her weeping finally stopped.

"Do you wish for me to send someone to search for the eggs, my love?" Alexstrasza looked at him, and shook her head. "No, Korialstrasz. I wish for you to search for our children. I trust only you with this task. You know the lands better than any of the flight. Start with the egg I can feel. Bring my offspring home to me, Korialstrasz. Bring them home." Sighing, Korialstrasz made his way out of the chamber. His work often took him away from Alexstrasza, but every time he had to leave, it broke him just a little bit more. He swiftly transformed into one of his many guises, that of the elven mage Krasus. Walking through the cavern, he began to make plans. He would need Rhonin and Vereesa's help on this mission. Trying to recall the last place he had known them to be, he almost walked right past Alexstrasza's sister, Ysera.

"Ysera. I didn't expect to see you here." Ysera turned to face him, eyes closed. "I sensed my sister's pain. I came to help." Ysera had a soft, melodic voice, and led the green dragon flight. She spent the majority of her time in the Emerald Dream, and only left in dire circumstances. "I am sure Alexstrasza will be glad of your company. I am on my way to try to recover our lost offspring." Ysera nodded, and took his hand. "Korialstrasz, I feel I must warn you. I have had visions. Visions of this very event, and its aftermath. If you go on this journey, you will be forever changed. Everything you know and love will be twisted and moulded into something new. Remember this, when you leave Alexstrasza, and your home." Taken aback, Krasus turned away from Ysera. Her visions were rarely wrong, but could be misinterpreted. Not noticing his reaction, Ysera continued to make her way to the egg chamber.

It did not take long to gather supplies for the short journey to Rhonin and Vereesa's home. Within the hour, Krasus was ready to leave, Ysera's message still resonating through his head. He could not imagine anything changing the way he felt about his Queen or his offspring. If Ysera thought the warning would make him reconsider hunting down whoever had stolen his young, she was greatly mistaken. He would go to the very depths of Azeroth to bring back the eggs.

Creating a portal out of the air, Krasus prepared to leave. He took one last look behind him. Alexstrasza had entered the chamber. He could see in her eyes that Ysera's warning had been passed to her as well. Neither needed words to express their emotions in that final moment. Letting his smile say goodbye for him, Krasus stepped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavishna loved walking in the woods. It was absolutely her favourite past-time. The way the sunlight glittered through the violet trees, the butterflies dancing rainbows amongst the leaves. She walked slowly, as she always did, drinking in the scent of a hundred different flowers. Most of the time, she would walk barefoot, the feel of the earth never failing to absorb any worries or concerns she had, leaving her feeling relaxed and at peace. Lavishna loved all things, but the earth, and nature, were the ones that truly stood out for her.

She walked for an hour, maybe two, before reaching the clearing. She came to this clearing every day, to fetch water from the deep pool that bubbled quietly. But today, it felt different. The air felt warmer, the shadows darker. Despite the heat, Lavishna shivered. There was a glow to the air, and Lavishna felt unsettled. It was not a sensation she had often, living so far away from others. Sometimes, there would be birds singing in the trees, and maybe a deer or one of the wild nightstalkers would be drinking from the pool. These days were always the best, as Lavishna loved the company of the animals living close to her cottage. For some reason, all beasts seemed to like her. She rarely met an animal that tried to hurt her, which made living alone even easier.

Today though, there was silence. Lavishna licked her lips nervously. Maybe she should come back for water tomorrow? She was sure she'd have enough to last her the night. Shaking her head, Lavishna scolded herself. "There is nothing to be afraid of. There must be a storm coming. That is all." She told herself. Taking a deep breath, Lavishna took a step towards the well…

And immediately shrieked, ducking behind a tree. A flash of crimson light slashed through the air, and something landed in the pool with a large splash. Shaking, Lavishna peeked around the tree, unfamiliar fear clouding her thoughts. A large, round egg was sitting in the pool. The crimson glow had vanished, but the air was still tinged with an odd heat. Lavishna waited a few more minutes, before slowly creeping out from behind the tree. She made her way towards the strange egg, the air getting warmer with every step, until finally, she was close enough to touch it. The egg was huge, half her height at least, and its surface looked rough, like stone.

She hesitated before touching it, catching sight of her reflection in the pool. She looked into her own eyes, and willed herself to be courageous. She was an elf! Elves were attuned to nature. This egg could not harm her. Pale silver hair swayed as she shook her head, and she smiled to herself. She was just being silly. She had lived in these woods for years, had been coming to this pool for years. Why would anything want to harm her now? Steeling herself, she nodded at her reflection, summoning her courage, before stretching out one pale, violet hand to brush the surface of the egg.

The moment her skin touched the egg, Lavishna felt an energy unlike anything she had ever known, flood through her veins. Without thinking, she lifted the egg out of the pool. Or at least, she tried to. It was heavier that it looked. Lavishna studied it, two options clear to her. She could break the rules, and use magic to levitate it home. Or she could leave it here, and forget about it. The energy still burned in her body, and every time Lavishna made a move to walk away, the energy pulled her back. The egg was calling to her, to her very soul. It struck something deep within her, and she simply could not leave it behind. Quickly looking around her to make sure she definitely was alone, she summoned a small amount of arcane magic, just enough to lift the egg and balance it in front of her.

It didn't take long for her to fill her bucket with water, and make the journey back to her cottage, even with the task of simultaneously trying to keep the egg aloft, and not spill any water. Any other elf would likely have struggled with such a task, but for Lavishna? She didn't even have to think about it. She could have used her magic at home, to get water, like most other Mages, however she had been strictly forbidden to use magic. And anyway. Why would she be so lazy, when the walk was so lovely?

Back at her cottage, Lavishna set the egg down in the centre of the room, whilst she emptied the bucket into the jug on her table. She poured half into the jug, a quarter into her small basin, ready for her to wash her face before bed, and used the rest to water the various plants and flowers she had to decorate her cottage. The air was sweet with perfume, and Lavishna hummed quietly to herself, happy to be home. As she hummed, she felt the egg vibrate. Almost dropping the bucket, she turned to it in shock. She hummed again, and again, the very air vibrated, almost in time to her hums.

Lavishna quietly set the bucket down, before moving to kneel before the egg. She had set it close to her fireplace, and the side of the egg which was closest to the flames almost pulsed. A slight tingle shivered down her spine as she brushed her fingers gently against that side. She had seen birds with their eggs high in the trees, and one of her books said that eggs needed warmth to hatch. The opposite side of the egg felt colder than it had before, and worry took over Lavishna. Something tugged at her heart, and once again, that urge to use magic took over. Flames danced in her veins, an overpowering heat that she somehow knew she had to give to this egg.

Placing both of her hands on the egg, she allowed the urge to take over, channelling the flames slowly, allowing them to surge through her hands and into the egg. Small sparks flickered between her skin and the rough edges of the egg, and part of her felt fearful. If anyone found out she was using magic… all at once her fear took over, and the flames became an all-out fire, encompassing the egg entirely. The egg began to shake, violently. Lavishna leapt up, and without thinking, conjured bolts of pure ice, launching them at the flames. She did this until the flames died, but the egg continued to pulse and vibrate, until cracks began to appear.

Fear really did take over then, as the cracks got bigger, and wider. Lavishna ran to the other side of the room, putting the table between herself and the egg. "Well done Lavishna. You're really protected now that the _table_ is in the way" she said to herself. Where had her courage from earlier gone? Eggs were just the vessels that new life was brought to Azeroth in. She had no need to fear it. As soon as she reached that conclusion, her heart tugged towards the egg again, and she moved slowly towards it. As she neared it, the vibrating slowed. Acting purely on instinct, Lavishna put her hands on the egg again, softly removing the cracked pieces of shell.

Without warning, a tiny crimson head poked out of the top of the egg. Lavishna fell back, shocked at first. The head gave a little cry, and Lavishna's soul leapt. Unbidden, her hands removed the rest of the shell, revealing the very last creature she would have ever expected to be inside. The creature sat, looking around the room, before it's eyes fell to her. It gave that sweet little cry again, and a smile broke on Lavishna's face, and her arms opened instinctively. Immediately, the little creature stumbled across the floor, flapping its wings as it did so, before curling up into Lavishna's chest. The creature made a small noise, different to the cry from before. It kept making this little noise, and Lavishna giggled when she recognised the tune from her humming. Her soul felt as though it had suddenly had a broken piece fitted into it, a piece she had never known was missing until this moment. Warmth and comfort flooded over her, a strange feeling she had never experienced before, but had read about in her books.

The feeling was love, and she felt it absolutely and completely, for this tiny crimson Whelpling.


End file.
